


Despedidas

by freshlytyped



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Astrology, Canon Universe, During Canon, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: Todo en exceso es malo. El apego no figura como excepción.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Despedidas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Otro trabajo salido de la nada. O por mero capricho. Siendo sincero, no lo sé. 
> 
> ¿Signos zodiacales humanizados? En efecto.  
> Tauro o Tae Maur es un OC que pertenece a mi amiga. Leo o Lukyan Kim es mi OC.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Es la poesía marchita de una estatua hecha añicos antes de terminar de armarse. Es la canción muerta de una musa sin talento. Mentiras, mentiras y mentiras que suenan bien en la boca del extremo amor encarnado. Pero solo suenan bien. 

Y es que bajo las risas todos los ecos son felices y las luces parpadean de gusto. 

Al ritmo de un corazón que no supo que existía hasta que lo hicieron trizas, un violín empieza a cortarse las cuerdas. 

Sus ojos ambarinos recorren con hambre al hombrecito en frente suyo, creyendo lo peor y haciendo oídos sordos a las verdades, comiéndose la vida que percibe en su toque tan cálido como difícil. Necio, necio, necio. Ambos saben lo necio que es, lo necio que ha sido desde el primer momento en el que su constelación lo plantó en la casa del don Sol. Necio como el hijo de Venus, el dueño de sus equívocos afectos. 

¿Por qué habría de culpar a un loco en las estrellas de no quererlo, si él era otro loco en las estrellas? Quizá no lo entendía. 

Un trago amargo, un agarre ansioso. Las lágrimas insípidas no conmueven ni inmutan al más noble corazón de tierra que existe. Pero el suyo, que es flamante, exige el respeto que los responsables de su vida y los responsables de su muerte no le entregaron ni le entregarán aunque venga el día en el que sus estrellas se extingan y su luz termine de consumirlo para dar paso a una noche eterna.

Pobre predicador ambicioso que nada más pregonaba sus versículos paganos. Encerrado en la habitación, a oscuras, lo único que vio es que las paredes lo estrujaban hasta que la garganta se le desgarraba de tanto pedir perdón. Por supuesto que estas nuevas estrellas despertaron su ambición. Su ambición de amor. 

—Por favor, escúchame —ruega el desgraciado. Sus cabellos dorados cubren su frente y ya no los mece el viento del espacio —. No me dejes solo.

Su pecho se contrae a cada despedida.

—No tardaré mucho —intenta recordarle. Afligido está. Sus manos se estremecen y su valentía flaquea. El hijo del Sol solo desea gente. ¿Figura él como su legítimo Salvador, o es el consuelo propio de un temor justificado? Tiene derecho a tener sus dudas —. Si eres paciente, nada malo ocurrirá.

Ninguno de los dos cree en tal predicamento. 

¿Por qué debe dejarle enfermo, abrazándose a una cordura desgastada? ¿Por qué sus besos son insuficientes, escasos y mustios? ¿Qué más pretende quitarle esta existencia vil? 

Poesía marchita, canción muerta, mentiras que suenan bien. 

—No sabes cuánto se nota que no me quieres.

Afectos devotos para una estatua hecha añicos, para una musa sin talento, para el extremo amor encarnado. Afectos devotos que se entumecen al segundo en que su amado le da la espalda y baja las escaleras de su palacio, un palacio exageradamente grande para un hombre tan solo. 

Quizá no lo entendía, que las despedidas eran por su bien.


End file.
